A la prochaine intersection, tournez à gauche
by Sauterelle
Summary: Je te jures, Sammy, si j'entends encore une fois cette pétasse, une seule fois, je t'étrangle!   désolée, je suis toujours en panne pour les résumés


_**Aaah...! Enfin, le site remarche normalement et on peut publier tranquillement sans qu'une saleté de page "Error" ne vous plombe l'ambiance... J'ai été tellement contente que j'ai écris un nouvel OS qui me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis quelques semaines, mais que j'avais trop la flemme d'écrire. Comme quoi, des fois...**_

_**Donc petit OS sur les frères Winchester, aucun spoiler. Initialement, j'ai pensé que cet OS se déroulait dans la saison 1, mais rien ne l'indique, donc il n'y a pas vraiment de cadre temporel pour cette fic. PS: Je viens de l'écrire et je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe.**_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
**_

* * *

**A la prochaine intersection, tournez à gauche**

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient vraiment énerver Dean Winchester. En fait, juste une chose : enfreindre les Trois Grandes Règles de Dean Winchester, par Dean Winchester, pour ceux qui côtoient Dean Winchester, alias son jeune frère.

Sam connaissait ces trois règles essentielles depuis des années : ne jamais se mettre en danger à une chasse (comprendre suivre les ordres de son aîné), ne JAMAIS, au grand jamais, prendre la voiture de Dean sans sa permission, et ne jamais toucher la nourriture de Dean sous peine de prendre une douche froide à cinq heures du matin – Sam en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience.

Tant que le cadet Winchester respectait ces règles, Dean n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère. Pourtant son aîné se trouvait actuellement dans un état de fureur tel qu'il n'avait même pas essayer de dépasser la limitation de vitesse fixée à quelques ridicules 100km/h sur la route droite et déserte qu'ils avaient empruntée pour traverser la campagne rase et déserte du Texas.

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean était tellement en colère, la mâchoire serrée à s'en péter les dents, les mains crispées sur le volant de cuir de l'Impala, le regard plus meurtrier que John Winchester en personne. Le cadet n'avait pourtant enfreint aucune des règles fixées par son aîné. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien énerver Dean à ce po…

-A la prochaine intersection, tournez à gauche.

La voix suave et féminine rompit brutalement le ronron du moteur de l'Impala. Sam vit du coin de l'œil les mâchoires de Dean se resserrer un peu plus, si c'était possible. Son regard tomba ensuite sur l'origine du bruit. L'appareil était fixé sur le tableau de bord de l'Impala, juste au dessus de l'autoradio.

Sam reporta son regard sur Dean qui tremblait littéralement de rage, et arqua un sourcil surpris. C'était vraiment pour ça que Dean était tellement en colère ? Bon, d'accord, il n'avait pas été très chaud sur le coup, mais…

-Veillez ralentir pour pouvoir aisément prendre la prochaine intersec…

-MAIS ELLE VA LA FERMER, CETTE PETASSE ? explosa soudainement Dean.

Sam se ratatina contre sa portière, espérant échapper à l'orage. Peine perdue…

-Je t'avais dit que c'était de la connerie, Sam ! gronda Dean. Je t'avais dit que ça servirait à rien ! C'est qu'une cochonnerie de plus !

-C'est un GPS, Dean, répliqua Sam d'un ton neutre. Ca va nous aider à nous y retrouver…

-Et les cartes, c'est pour les chiens ? cracha le plus vieux avec véhémence. En plus, n'importe qui peut nous traquer avec cette connerie !

-J'ai vérifié qu'on ne pouvait pas…

-Je m'en fous ! coupa Dean, le visage furibond.

Sam se tut. C'était une sage décision. Dans son état, Dean serait capable de le jeter hors de la voiture à coup de pied au cul et de le planter au beau milieu de nulle part en lui jetant le GPS à la tronche.

Dean était retombé dans un silence crispé que Sam n'osa pas interrompre. Peut-être que le silence, rythmé par le ronronnement du moteur calmerait son frère…

-A la prochaine intersection, veillez tour…

Sam se pinça les lèvres, levant une main pour faire taire l'appareil, mais le mal était déjà fait. La réaction fut immédiate. Dean écrasa brutalement la pédale de frein et pila au beau milieu de la route. Sam faillit s'écraser la tête la première contre le pare-brise. Il remercia silencieusement ses réflexes de chasseur quand il parvint à se retenir contre le tableau de bord à la dernière seconde.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Dean avait déjà attrapé le GPS d'une main, l'autre tournant frénétiquement la manivelle pour descendre la vitre. Sam ne posa pas de question. Avant que son frère n'aie eut le temps de jeter le précieux appareil par la fenêtre, il l'avait attrapé d'un geste vif et le serrait contre lui comme une mère protégeant son enfant.

Le regard sombre, Dean tendit une main vers son cadet.

-Sammy, donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-il de sa voix la plus sombre et la plus autoritaire.

Sam déglutit, essayant d'ignorer le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Dean utilisait rarement ce ton avec lui, et quand il le faisait, Sam avait plutôt intérêt à coopérer. Pourtant, par courage –ou inconscience – Sam resserra sa prise sur le GPS et leva sa main libre en l'air dans un geste pacifique.

-Dean, attends avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras.

De la colère, Dean passa à l'incrédulité.

-Que je regrette, Sam ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'aurais jamais dû te laisser mettre cette chose dans ma bagnole, pour commencer !

-C'est un GPS, Dean, répéta Sam d'une petite voix.

-Je me fous de son nom ! Je vois pas l'intérêt de nous trimballer cette merde !

-Dean, à notre dernière chasse, on a cherché la maison hantée pendant près de trois heures ! Le GPS pourrait nous éviter cette perte de temps.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Sam semblait sérieux en plus ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il y a une semaine et demie, les frères Winchester avaient tourné en rond pendant effectivement trois heures pour chercher la maison hantée où ils étaient supposés chasser. Dean était au volant, comme d'habitude, suivant tant bien que mal les indications brouillonnes données par Sam qui se débattait pour déplier et replier une énorme carte de la région. Toute cette histoire n'avait été causée que par l'incompétence de Sam en orientation, et ce n'était certainement pas cette connerie de GPS avec une voix de pétasse à vous friser les nerfs qui allait résoudre le problème !

Sam semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées car il proposa d'une voix timide :

-J'peux changer la voix si tu veux. On peut mettre une voix d'homme, ou même avec un accent, si tu veux ! Y'a l'accent texan, l'accent british, l'acce…

-Sam, fit Dean dans un soupir.

Son petit frère eut le bon sens de se taire. Il n'allait pas gagner cette fois-ci, et il le savait. Au même moment, la voix du GPS retentit.

-A la prochaine intersection…

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sam éteignit l'appareil et le jeta sur la banquette arrière. Satisfait, Dean hocha la tête et redémarra la voiture. Après cinq minutes de silence, l'aîné des Winchester tendit une main vers l'autoradio.

-Bon, bah y'a plus qu'à nous trouver une carte, déclara-t-il avant que l'air familier d'AC/DC envahisse l'intérieur de l'Impala.

Sur le siège passager, Sam poussa un nouveau soupir. Ca allait être une longue, _très _longue route…

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

_**Merci aux revieweurs (je ne sais même pas si ce mot existe...)**  
_


End file.
